This is a prospective trial of 60 subjects with HIV coenrolled in clinical trials of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) who are naive to HAART at study entry, and are positive fo HCV RNA, and who have HIV-12RNA plasma viral loads of >2,500 copies/ml. During the trial, subjects with confirmed hepatitis C will have plasma collected and evaluated for additional quantitative measurements for HCV by HCV RNA PCR. The Trial will last for 48 weeks. The Primary objective is to determine the dynamics of hepatitis C viremia in individuals coinfected with HIV who exhibit a reduction in HIV-1 RNA to levels of <500 copies/ml at 16 weeks of HAART for HIV.